


Bonfire + Dead Man + Rowing boat

by TrissMacGyverJohnson



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Boats and Ships, Bonfires, Day At The Beach, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Murder, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrissMacGyverJohnson/pseuds/TrissMacGyverJohnson
Summary: MacGyver and his team are enjoying a playful evening together: the fun turns into fear when they discover something they shouldn't have and one of the team is kidnapped.





	1. Chapter 1

Mac has been particularly stressed in the last period, because of the unsuccessful research of his father, so you and the team decide to take him to a peaceful place, where he can relax and free his mind. You and him come for first, spending the whole afternoon at the beach: the wind is cold so you stay wrapped in your heavy jackets and beanies all the time. When it’s around 7 pm you hear the sound of a car, parking in the street that hugs the coast of the beach. You turn yourself to look and see some familiar faces getting out the vehicle.

“Reinforcements arrive” Jack reaches for you with some packets of beer in his hands. “You guys didn’t think to throw a bonfire party without us?” he says laughing.

Riley and Bozer walk behind him, bringing food. “Guys, how long have you been here? I’m arrived from five minutes and I’m already frozen.” Riley says.

“Yes, Mac, why don’t you start a bonfire using some of your “in the wilderness” hacks?” Bozer asks the blondie while rubbing his hands to warm them.

Mac does as you requested and you, Bozer and Riley cook the dinner for everyone. When the food is ready you all sit in a circle around the fire: Mac and Jack from one side, and you between Riley and Bozer from the other. You all spend a beautiful evening together: and from where you are sit, you can tell that even Mac is enjoying it.

After dinner, Jack insists to play “Truth or Dare”, as usual. It is your turn, and since you don’t have anymore interesting truths to tell, you choose dare.

“Okay, Y/N I dare you to go swim in the sea” Jack says.

“Jack I hoped you asked me something more difficult” you say starting to open the zip of your coat.

“Do you really want to do this?” Mac says looking up at you shocked.

“Do you really want to do this?! She’s a grown up woman. Let her do what she wants” by the way Jack is mocking the boy you have the suspect he’s a little bit drunk, but you don’t dislike the idea of Mac getting worried for you.

“Do you know what temperature is the sea at this hour? You can risk…”

"Let me guess hypothermia or some other weird stuff you talk about everytime?!" Jack interrupts laughing at him.

"Don’t worry I’m better at swimming than walking, and then I don’t have to stay there for an hour” you reply to him, trying to hide your amused smile.

“Atta girl!" Jack keeps talking nonsense under Riley and Bozer's concerned looks.

“Jack, seriously it doesn’t seem a good idea” Bozer says shyly.

“Yes, Jack, if Y/N won’t be okay, I don’t think you’ll come rescue her, after all those beers you drank” Riley says mocking the man.

“Don’t you worry, guys. I’ll be good.” You say removing your trousers and sweater. “And then if you’re so concerned, you can always come and join me” you wink at them but you doubt that anyone will follow you in this challenge.

You are walking towards the sea, wearing only your underwear. You take a deep breath anticipating the cold feeling of the water on you skin.

“Y/N, wait” you turn yourself hearing Mac’s voice from far “I won’t let you go alone” he says taking off his trousers and shirt in front of you. You look at him speechless before diving in the dark water.

When you come back to surface, you are surrounded by darkness. The coldness of the water penetrate your skin like a knife. You keep swimming in deeper water until you feel something touching you on your lower back. Your heart starts beating faster.

“It’s me, don’t be afraid” he says smiling.

“You scared me to death! Never do that again, okay?” You say leaning on him to take breath.

“Are you okay?” He keeps his hand on your hip.

“Yes. Now let’s come back, okay?” You say starting to swim in the opposite direction.

“Tell me if you need help. I will keep you” he says swimming faster in front of you.

“I follow you”

You see his wet haired head and his muscled arms moving in the water, until you don’t see him anymore. Maybe he’s gone underwater or you just swim too slowly and you lost him. At a certain point, you feel something hitting your feet. That’s weird since the sea is deep at least 150 inch in that point.

“I told you to stop, Mac!” You scream in the darkness, only silence as response. “Mac, are you there?” You scream louder.

You are about to do it again, when you feel a rough hand on your mouth and two arms lifting from the water and pushing you with violence on a motorboat. You can count three men on the small vehicle: one of them got a flashlight in his hand and, while he’s struggling to turn it off, he lightens the portion of sea where you were swimming until few minutes before. You now understand what was the thing that touched you. There was a dead body floating under you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is told by MacGyver's point of view.

I am swimming towards the beach when I hit something…human. I thought that Y/N was behind me but maybe she’s really fast as she says to be. I grab the portion of skin that rubbed against mine. What comes to surface is definitely not feminine, nor alive. I see a little white light, behind the dead man body and I swim faster to reach it. Y/N has been taken by a man and thrown with violence on a speedboat. There’s no need to say that I can’t reach it. Floating in the white trail left by the vehicle, I feel a a sense of panic pervading me. The idea of not knowing where they’ll take her, or worst what they can do to her, send my brain into overdrive. It’s all my fault: I should have protected her. I don’t want her to be another person that I lost. The first thing to do is bringing the corpse to the shore, and once there, I will find a way to rescue Y/N.

I have so much adrenaline running through my body, that I can’t even feel tiredness for swimming for so long dragging the corpse behind me. Jack, Riley and Bozer walk towards me: “Man, who is that?” Jack says, a little bit frightened.

“How am I supposed to know?” Jack and his stupid questions.

“Where is Y/N?” Riley asks me worried.

“Three men on a motorboat took her. I think that they’re the ones that threw him in the ocean."

“Are you telling us that they kidnapped Y/N?!” Jack is finally serious.

“Yes, I'm telling you this, Jack. And you know? It’s all your fault! If you haven’t convinced her to do such a stupid thing, they wouldn’t have take her, and she will be here now, safe with me...I mean, us. Everything bad will happen to her is all your fault” I don’t think having shouted to Jack in this way many other times. I don’t even think the things I say. I just need to get angry with someone to convince myself that’s not my fault.

“Okay, Mac, now you have to calm down. We will find her. Y/N is trained, she won’t let them doing her anything bad”

“They’re three against one, and she got no weapons, no clothes…” Thinking about her in such a vulnerable condition, in criminals' hands , drives me crazy by rage and frustration.

“Mac, Jack’s got right. We will find her: just tell us what you need us to do” Riley says trying to calm me down.

“Yes, bro. Do we have to look for something? I saw that there are some rowing boats for rent next to the point we parked the car…”

“ Yes, yes we have to bring one here.” I reply to Bozer.

"Do you want to go save her with a rowing boat, man ? I mean, I don't want to tear spirits down but...it can't work, Mac."

"We have to make it work, because we have no other choice!" I reply to Jack.

I put my clothes on and, with him and Bozer, go at the research of the boat. I teach Riley how to make an improvised binoculars so that she can control any lights at the horizon. Luckily, she got her laptop and she starts typing, looking for some infos about the ships docked in our area. This is vague but I know she can do it. As soon as we get back, we push the boat on the water and I jump on it.

“If you go kaboom, I go kaboom, remember? I won’t let you go for the Ocean on board of this matchbox alone.” Jack says putting a foot inside the boat.

“You have already done enough, Jack”

“I know that you think that it’s all my fault, and because of this I can’t let you and Y/N in troubles without doing anything. And when you find the boat, 'cause I know you will do it, you’ll have to face three men, with guns. I think that one more pair of fists could help you, bro.” His speech got sense, I need him if I want to take Y/N home.

"Okay, you can come with me. Bozer, you have to call the police for the dead man body." He nods. " Riley, did you find anything? " I need her to say "yes".

"Yes, I just checked satellite's recordings and luckily only one speedboat passed from here in the last two hours; and now it is directed to a yacht docked here." she passes me a piece of paper with the coordinates.

"Perfect, thank you. Now, I need your phone" I wave my finger in Jack's direction.

"Oh man, what do you have to do this time? It has only 20% of battery left"

"I need the GPS, I don't have time to make a compass, now" I say fastly typing the coordinates into the phone.

"What people say in this circumstances?" Jack asks rubbing his face with an hand, dramatically.

"Let's sail"


	3. Chapter 3

“...and it’s gone”

“What?” Jack asks worried.

“Your phone is gone. But it doesn’t matter, at this point it’s matter of minutes and we should see the yacht”

“Mac, bro, it’s not that I don’t trust you but you’ve said that thirty minutes ago too. I feel like my arms are about to be torn apart from my body”

I don’t answer, deep down I’m still mad at him for what happened to Y/N.

“Man, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have convinced Y/N to do this. It’s just that I enjoy too much annoying you. And then you have to admit that these things only happens in movies.”

“Not to us” I say sadly.

“She is really important to you, isn’t she?”

“I don’t have intentions to talk about this, now”

“Why not now? We’re in the middle of the ocean, in this can of tuna, with no GPS...c’mon we have nothing to do”

“Because I think that boat down there is the right one. I can recognize the motorboat”

“Don’t you think to avoid the question this way, we’ll continue when Y/N will be safe”

“We agree on this”

“These bastards have a lot of money” Jack says staring at the huge yacht in front of us.

We reach enough to jump on. I go first and I tender my hands to help Jack. He makes too much bruise and two men come to give us their welcome.

“Mac, go find her” Jack shouts while fighting against them.

I run down the hallway that he’s in front of me.I hear the voice of a man coming from the room at the end of it. If there aren’t other people on board, he undoubtedly has to be the third of Y/N kidnappers. I think he’s at the phone because is not talking in our language and I hear no feedback. I breath and shout the door open. I hit his head with the fire extinguisher that I’ve discarded from the hallway’s wall. I see that Y/N is sit in the corner of the room, tied tight to the bed’s structure with a rope around her wrists. She’s passed out so I shake her a bit to wake her up. She opens her eyes with a confused face. She got blood on her forehead, they probably have hit her head to stun her.

« Y/N, do you recognize me? » I ask her caressing her uncombed hair while removing the gag from her mouth.

« Yes...I thought that I would have never seen you again. » she leans her head against the wall closing her eyes, while I cut the rope with my knife and I free her.

« No, no, no, don’t close your eyes, okay? Hold on, I’ll take you home, now » I say taking her head in my hands.« Can you walk? » I ask giving her my shirt to wear and helping her to stand on her feet, but I see that her balance is too unsteady to go out there fastly. I take her in my arms and we go out “Sorry if it took me so long. Are you hurt? » I notice that she got bruises all over her body.

“Mac, I’m not sure of it but I think they’ve put a bomb somewhere here”

“Oh no, no, no, that’s not good at all...Y/N, how much are you sure about this thing?”

 « What kind of question is this?! I don’t know ...they were not talking in English to each other, but for what I understood their plan was to make the boat explode so that no one could find them...and me » 

« So I have to defuse it...if we let them go, they will never pay for what have done to you or that man »

“No, listen to me, we’ve got no time. They were about to leave before you arrived.”

When we go outside I look for Jack: he’s sit next to the men, face covered with blood.

“Jack, there’s a bomb here.”

“Oh no, man, I don’t like it. This story is getting worse and worse.”

"C'mon, help me with them" I point the men on the floor.

"What? After what they did to Y/N and to that man, do you really want to save them?"

"If they die they will never be punished!"

"Man, death is already a punishment!"

“Stop,guys, we have no time!  We have to leave now, before we and this damn boat blow up” she says while I let her sit on the speedboat.

I help Jack jumping on it, and I go for last, after all three bodies are on board with us, powering the engine. We have almost reached the beach when the yacht explodes, producing a big wave that makes overturn our vehicle. I see Y/N falling in the water and I dive to take her back to surface.

“Mac, man, are you okay?” I hear Jack shouting in the water.

“Yeah, but Y/N...I think she’s passed out again”

We finally reach the shore and I lay her on the sand.

« Guys, we were so worried. We weren’t seeing you come back and didn’t know how to do. » Riley says approaching us while Bozer helps Jack to stand up.

« Please call an ambulance, now! » I scream at my team mates. “C’mon Y/N, I know you are strong” I say pushing against her soft chest in an attempt of a cardiac massage. My eyes are filled with tears and my voice is about to break in my throat. “You can’t leave me now. We need you here” I look up at Jack: he makes me mad but he’s always the one that is there for me when I am in troubles. He nods and say “Mac, if you have something to tell her, I think that this is the moment”

“I-I am the one who need you the most. Please come back to me, my love. I lo...” before I could finish my sentence I feel a force coming from her chest, opposing to my hands. She opens her eyes and starts coughing. I help her to sit and hold her tight in my arms.

“Mac, I think that you should let her breath” Riley says with tears in her eyes.

We all start to laugh relieved by the fact that Y/N is finally safe and sound.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

When ambulance arrived, we’ve been taken to the closest hospital and some policemen thanked us to have brought the men with us so that they could arrest them.  
A doctor checked Y/N’s head and said that she had not concussion, but that it would have been better if someone spent the night with her.

“Y/N, you can stay by us for the night, right Mac?” Bozer promptly offers her, slightly looking at me.

“Thank you Bozer but I don’t think this is necessary”

“You heard the doctor” I say, leaving her no choice but to accept the invitation.

* * *

 “Trust me Boz that was the biggest yacht I’ve ever seen. We could have thrown some good parties on there”

“Yes, and we would have drunk champagne as it was water, like in those rappers' music videos » he replies to Jack

I, Y/N and Riley are sit on the passenger seat behind Jack and Bozer. Riley is sleeping with her head against the window.

“Why don’t you sleep, too?” I say to Y/N.

“It’ strange, I know, but even if last night was exhausting I feel like I couldn’t sleep even if I wanted, too” she whispers looking straight in front of her.

“It will get better when we’ll be at home” I say laying my hand on the soft leather of the seat. She moves her hand from her lap to the seat too, the side and pinkie touching mine, filling the gap between our bodies.

* * *

I knock to my bedroom’s door and when I listen her answer I come in.

“Just wanted to check out you were okay”

”Have you checked now?” she says, laying under the sheets.

”Doctor said that someone has to control your sleep, so you won’t get rid of me anytime soon” I say laying next to her.

”I won’t sleep a lot if you stay there watching me” she says smiling for the first time after those men kidnapped her.

“Listen, when you were passed out, after that you fell in the water, I said some things…”

“Don’t worry, any awkward things you did or said in that moment, I don’t remember it” she interrupts me, laughing.

I take a deep breath and say “I said that I am the one that need you the most here and I was about to tell you that...I love you” I saw her widening her eyes “...but if you don’t feel the same, you don’t have to worry...I mean, I will be there for you no matter what…” She reaches out and kisses me.

When we break the kiss to take breath she says: “I love you too. Sorry if I made you worry, it was a stupid choice, and you were right about everything. When I was alone on that boat, I was so afraid not to see you again and…never having you told what I really feel for you”

We both lay under the sheets and I take her between my arms.

“It doesn't matter anymore, the most important thing right now is that you can recover and stay here with me, so that I can protect you. I would have never forgiven myself, if something bad happened to you. I feared so much losing you, that I realized I can't figure out my life without you:not hearing your voice and laugh, not get to see your sweet eyes again...”

She interrupts me by placing her fingers on my lips: ” This is the first time I really feel safe in a long time. Stop blaming yourself for what happened: nothing of it is your fault. If I am here now is all because of you instead, and I couldn’t be happier about it.”


End file.
